United We Play
by CrazyFanficWriter1218
Summary: What happens when Slytherins and Gryffindors unite to irritate the Headmaster? Rated T to be safe. Pairings: HPGG, VCRW, DMLL, NLHG, SSMM
1. Stutter

Harry grinned at his best friends: Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Luna Lovegood as they grouped together in the Room of Requirement.

Ron Weasley at the the drums, Neville at the bass, Luna at the cello, and Hermione at the electric guitar. Gregory was at the electric piano, Vincent and Draco at the back up microphones with their own bass guitars. Harry looped his own electric guitar around his neck. "Ready, guys?" he inquired, his green eyes glowing. They all nodded in assent, too excited to speak. In front of them was the entire Great Hall, and every person was grouped together, looks of utter confusion in their faces. Why were they here?

Harry just grinned at the hall. "One, two, three, four!" Ron started to drum a steady beat. The group started to clap, before Harry started to sing. Every student and teacher were flabbergasted. They did not know Harry could sing.

"I knooooow," he sang. "I never make this easy!" He grinned. "It's easiiieeeerr to to disappeaaarr...

"You said give me soooooome, a thing that I can go on, togetherrr yeaaaaaah anywhere but here!" The bass, guitars, and piano came in, along with Draco and Vincent.

"Sing it back!"

"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!" The two back-ups sang with odd smiles of bliss, vengeance, and mischief combined.

"Heyyy yeaaah!" Harry grinned deviously, spinning around once.

"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh!"

They began to sing in harmony.

"And I'm begging you, bring. Me. Back. To life! I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight! It's. Too. Late. To. Go! Already taken me forever just to try to know! One for the money, two for the show! Three to get ready and four to go! For. The. Life. Of me! I don't know why it took me so long to see!" Music thrummed to the air, bringing the magic to life. Harry was grinning maniacally, making Dumbledore shift nervously. This was another repeat of Riddle and his band! He must save the poor souls grouped into this music! But howww? They seemed to enjoy it.

"I just, stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-di-di-did I? Stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-di-did I? Stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-di-did I? Stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?" Harry's low tenor rang out, the maniacal grin mimicked on each person in the band. The entire school was enraptured, while the muggleborns sang with the group, huge grins on their faces. "Sunshiiiiiine, blinds you if you stare but, now I seeee yeaaah." Draco and Vincent burst in with "Crystal" Harry continued, "Crystal clear. So here I aaaaam. You can take or leave me. But I wooon't everrr be anywhere but herreee..

"Sing it back!" Harry jumped in front of Susan bones.

"Oh-oh," the girl sang with the boys.

"Yeaah," The green eyed boy twirled the red haired girl, making stars start to shine in her eyes as Harry kissed her cheek. Dumbledore's face grew nervous. Oh noooo...

"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,"

"Sing it baaaack to meee yeeaa!" Harry jumped on top of the Slytherin table, eyes glittering with mischief as they landed on Professor Snape. Said Professor had a slight chill run down his spine. At that moment, the tiny Gryffindor looked eerily like his Lily.

"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh," Draco and Vincent jumped on top of the Hufflepuff table, while Ron grinned happily at his twin brothers.

"And I'm begging you, bring. Me. Back. To life! I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight! It's. Too. Late. To. Go! Already taken me forever just to try to know! One for the money, two for the show! Three to get ready and four to go! For. The. Life. of me! I don't know why it took me so long to see!

"I just stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-did I? Stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-did I? Stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-did I? Stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-did I?" Harry positively glowed as the magic increased in the Great Hall, gathering around the students that were playing. This was fun! Plus it strangely gave them more energy. Apparently Hogwarts was extremely happy.

"Oh, na na na,"

"Stutter."

"Oh, na na na,"

"Diiid IIIII?"

"Oh, na na na,"

"Yeaaaa!"

"Oh na na na," The music sped up, and at the same time, each band member grew into their partial Animagus forms. Hermione had giant eagle wings growing out of her back, her eyes glowing gold. Ron had Fox ears growing out of the top of his head, his tail long, red, and fluffy. Luna had white horse ears sticking out of her hair and a horse tail grew out of her.

"Di-di-di-di-did I?" Draco had wolf ears growing out of his hair as well and a wolf tail, while Vincent's eyes glowed red and out of his head perched a pair of white bunny ears.

"Oh na na na," Shockingly, Neville grew a pair of giant eagle wings, his eyes glowing a gold. He was shockingly similar to Hermione.

"Di-di-di-di-did I?" To the headmaster's complete befuddlement, Harry grew completely massive and night black wings along with a pair of cute black cat ears and a long lion-like pitch black tail. When he sang, a snake tongue flickered out. Interestingly, venom dripped off his teeth.

"Oh, na na na,"

"Di-di-di-di-"

"Oh na na na"

"Di-di-di-di-"

"Oh na na na"

"Di-di-di-di-did I?"

"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,"

"And you been singing!"

"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,"

"Heyyyyy! Bring. Me. Back. To life! I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight! It's. Too. Late. To. Go! Already taken me forever just to try to know! One for the money, two for the show! Three to get ready and four to go! For. The. Life. of me! I don't know why it took me so long to see!" Harry was singing with all his heart, pointing at Pansy Parkinson and an interesting blush painting his cheeks.

"I just stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-di-did I? Stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-di-di-did I? Stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-di-did I? Stutter, stutter, stutter, di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?" The band collapsed at once, tired out but grinning happily. The magic had just... sang itself out of them.

The entire hall went up in massive cheers and whistles while the Hogwarts band members gathered and bowed.

"What do you think guys?" Inquired Draco curiously.

"Should we sing another? Gregory and Vincent asked together, big grins on their faces.

"Why not?" Ron had a blissful smile on his face.

"How about no" The Headmaster blurted, looking irritated. "This kind of music is what made Voldemort dark!"

All at once (and simultaneously creeping out the Headmaster intensely) the entire school swiveled their heads to stare at the Headmaster blankly. Including the teachers.

Professors Snape and McGonagall exchanged glances and queried at the same time, "It wouldn't hurt for a few more songs would it?"

"Oh no it's the McGonape rebellion!" the twins screamed, looking terrified as they dived beneath the Slytherin table (when had they gotten there?).

The Potions' Master and cat animagus simply looked amused.


	2. Haven't Had Enough

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter (though I wish I did) or Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench.**

**R&amp;R!**

**-CrazyWriterofFanfics**

Harry gazed around the Great Hall with a look of contemplation. They had unintentionally revealed their partial animagus forms. The group hadn't wanted to reveal the partial forms until the end of year. Oh well.

"Testing, testing," he sung into the microphone, prompting Gregory to join in with his piano and Hermione with the other electric guitar. "I'm just suggesting, you and I might not be the best thing!" Dumbledore introduced his palm to his face, feeling irritated. They couldn't go dark! He would not allow it!

"Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right!" his voice warbled sweetly across the hall."Riiiight!" Severus Snape started to hum slightly. Those near him turned their heads slowly around and just stared incredulously and in total baffled silence at the Potions' Master.

"But I still want ya, want ya. Don't mean to taunt ya. If you leave noow I'll come back and haunt ya." he sang. "You'll remember, return to sender, noooow! Noooow!"

"Well I just wish we could just go back one more time and begiiin it!" Ron sang.

"Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it!" Neville continued.

"I've been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong. One more last try. Imma get the ending right. You can't stop this, and I must insist that you haven't had enough! You haven't enough!" Harry sang. "Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong, no more last place, you better get your story straight, you can't stop this, and I must insist, that you haven't had enough! You haven't had enough!"

"I still need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya." Hermione warbled. "If you want me, I'll come back and meet ya. Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it! You, you want it!"

"Well I just wish we could just go back one more time and begiiin it" Vincent sang softly, throwing the mic to a first year Hufflepuff.

"Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it!" sang the tiny first year boy.

"I've been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong. One more last try. Imma get the ending right. You can't stop this, and I must insist that you haven't had enough! You haven't enough!" Harry sang. "Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong, no more last place, you better get your story straight, you can't stop this, and I must insist, that you haven't had enough! You haven't had enough!"

"Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all!" They began to sing in unison, while the magic wrapped tightly around the merry band of eight.

"Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting," Draco and Vincent intoned, grinning happily around the hall.

"Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all!" Harry called into the mic, a blissful expression on his face.

"Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting," At this point, Albus Dumbledore looked just defeated. He doubted he could stop the young band from playing any more. They looked just so... _happy. _Blissful even.

"I've been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong. One more last try. Imma get the ending right. You can't stop this, and I must insist," Minerva, who had a potions' accident recently and had been deaged to thirty, blushed and giggled as the Potions' Master twirled her around.

"Testing, testing," came the two back-ups.

"You haven't had enough, you haven't had enough," Harry grinned at his two Professors, who were happily dancing. The entire Great Hall was split between cheering, laughing, gaping, or choking in horror at the couple.

"Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong, no more last place, you better get your story straight, you can't stop this," Hermione took over here, happily strumming her guitar.

"Don't you need it, don't you want it at all?" Gregory sang into his ear mic, a wide grin on his face.

"And I must insist, that you haven't had enough! You haven't had enough!" The band started to sing in unison once more, and the Great Hall was alive with dancing, laughing, and cheering. Music thrummed through the magic, causing each person to have an excited feeling rise in them.

"Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting, you and I might just be the best thing!"

The entire Hall erupted into thunderous cheers as the song ended. Dumbledore looked irritated, sorrowful, and somewhat excited. The music had affected him as well. It settled for a very strange expression.

"More!" Gryffindor chanted.

"MAKE 'EM KISS!" the twins chanted from the Slytherin table, looking straight at Professors Snape and McGonagall. "MAKE 'EM KISS! MAKE'EM KISS!"

"Well," Draco and Harry drawled at the same time. "We got the song for that."


	3. Truth or Dare

Harry snickered slightly as the two Professors blushed brilliantly, Professor McGonagall even more so than the Potions' Master. The bass started to play, making a 'wh-wh' sound with Ron adding a steady beat.

"Now follow me down to it." Harry began to sing. "Just follow me down to do it. Nobody will know how you come and you go for iiit."

Draco and Vincent smirked.

"Not gonna get dangerous, you don't got to worry 'bout us!" Harry's voice warbled through out the Great Hall. "Sombebody to give what you get, and you get what you need noooooooww!"

"And these lights, get bright so let me show you," Ron interrupted. "It would be so so so nice to know you,"

"It's as as easy as 1, 2, 3 do you see what I do!" Harry came back in with a satisfactory gleam in his eyes. "Truth or dare, yes I double dare ya! You, you, me now I think ya got it! One last breath and just spin the bottle nooow!"

"You know you don't need to be so worried," Draco and Vincent sang. "Even though below I'm still thinkin bout it."

"1,2,3, and I double dare me as weeeeellll!" Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione sang in unison. "Truth, daaaare.." Luna burst in softly.

"Dirty little secret, dirty little secret," the back-ups came with grins.

"This will be our little," Gregory sang.

"Dirty little secret, dirty little secret,"

"This will be our little,"

"Give in to the slow descent, give in the trust to to feel it," Harry sang. "Give in to the pull and the push and the forth and baaaack...Oooooh,We're not going to slow you down, we're not gonna hold you to it, I guess it just depends in the end after all we're all friends heeeree..Heeeerre!"

Severus Snape was dancing with Minerva McGonagall, joined by several students.

"And these lights been bright so let me show you!" Hermione sang. "Soo so so nice to know ya!"

"It's as as easy as 1, 2, 3 do you see what I do!" Harry came back in with a satisfactory gleam in his eyes. "Truth or dare, yes I double dare ya! You, you, me now I think ya got it! One last breath and just spin the bottle nooow!"

"You know you don't need to be so worried," Draco and Vincent sang. "Even though below I'm still thinkin bout it."

"1,2,3, and I double dare me as weeeeellll!" Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione sang in unison. "Truth, daaaare.." Luna burst in softly.

"Dirty little secret, dirty little secret," the back-ups came with grins.

"This will be our little," Gregory sang.

"Dirty little secret, dirty little secret,"

"This will be our little,"

"Dirty little secret, dirty little secret,"

"This will be our little,"

"Dirty little secret, dirty little secret,"

"And this will be our little!"

"It's as as easy as 1, 2, 3 do you see what I do!" Harry came back in with a satisfactory gleam in his eyes. "Truth or dare, yes I double dare ya! You, you, me now I think ya got it! One last breath and just spin the bottle nooow!"

"You know you don't need to be so worried," Draco and Vincent were openly grinning. "Even though below I'm still thinking 'bout it!"

"1,2,3, and I double dare me as weeeeellll!" Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione sang in unison. "Truth, daaaare.." Luna burst in softly.

At the end of the song, Severus sneakily pressed his lips to Minerva's although he didn't realize the entire school was watching the pair. Minerva eagerly responded. He thought he wasn't being watched, so it made the kiss all the worth- until the entire school burst into wild cheers.

The Weasley twins along with a few Slytherins they made friends with - including a Marcus Flint - stared at the pair with wide eyes. They didn't think the two would actually do it!

Harry Potter's eyes gleamed, his long tail quivering happily.

"Hey Professors!" he called out as Severus and Minerva began to thoroughly snog. "I don't know 'bout you, but you're being filmed!"

A few giggles erupted across the hall as Colin Creevey continued to rapidly click his camera, with his brother Dennis filming the two.

"WEASLEEEEYS!" the Potions' Master roared, while Minerva stared at the Creevey brothers, a few hysterical giggles escaping the grown woman.

"S-severus, it's the Creevey brothers."

Severus' face burned red at his mistake. "Eh." he shrugged it off. "Oops."


End file.
